The present invention relates to an apparatus for moving working units along paths with multiple degrees of freedom.
In the prior art, special machines, such as hemming machines, quilting machines and the like, are used in particular for manufacturing the edges of mattresses, quilts, cloths and the like and for other operations.
A disadvantage of conventional machines is that they cannot be adapted for performing other operations and cannot easily be computerized.
In hemming machines, for example, there is the disadvantage that the working units must be guided around the item to be hemmed. This compels the user to perform awkward operations, and compulsorily requires long operation cycle times.